Christening the Shower
by Hollie47
Summary: Happy and Toby christen the shower.


The sky outside of Toby's window was a pink orange colour and it fascinated him, he examined it, trying to make sense of the cloud patterns that slowly floated over the city. Night was settling in and if he didn't get up to move now, he'd have to wait all night for the bathroom to be free.

Grabbing his towel from the end of his bed he made his way to the bathroom, not looking where he was going.

Feeling himself accidently bump into someone he looked up and smiled when he realised who it was. "Sorry Happy, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay, you can fix it with a kiss though," Happy smirked, knowing that Toby can't keep his hands off her.

Bending down, Toby captured Happy's lips with his own, kissing her passionately before pulling away and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It looks like we have the same idea about a shower, after you my dear," he said, a small grin plastered on his face as he followed her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Keeping her back to Toby, Happy slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, dropping it on the floor, followed by her pants. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Toby's eyes rake over her body as she began to unclasp her bra. "Don't just stand there, start taking your clothes off too," she said, watching him fumble to undo his pants.

Entering the shower, Toby tried to keep his eyes on Happy's face as his hormones tried to battle him for control. Feeling water being splashed on him, he smiled at Happy who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Grabbing him by the wrist, Happy dragged him under the spray of water and ruffled his hair. "I think you need to be wet to have a shower, Toby," she joked, giving him a quick kiss.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Toby noticed that she didn't look that wet either. He pulled her flush against his chest and held them both under the warm spray of water. "We both need to be wet to shower, my dear," he said, feeling Happy rake her short nails over his back and down to his butt.

He held her around the waist and tried not to let his hands wander as he knew they wanted to, Toby wanted her to be in control. Gulping, he couldn't help but let out a small moan as Happy pressed against him in just the right places.

"Did you like that?" she asked, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"Mhm," Toby responded, closing his eyes.

Moving his hands from her waist to her backside, Happy felt him press against her as the water still rained down on them. Reaching up and placing her hands on his neck, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she brought him down for a passion filled kiss.

Feeling Toby harden against her, she let out a small moan as he gripped onto her tighter.

Pulling Happy to him, he traced a line of kisses down her neck as his hands ran over her curves. Feeling her hands on his neck, he went back to kissing her passionately. Moving Happy closer to him, he could feel her hardened nipples press against his chest as she moaned softly, their tongues dancing together.

Feeling her hand run down his chest, he broke their kiss and moaned as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

Stroking him, Happy placed kisses over his chest as she heard him moan in delight. Looking up at him, his sandy brown hair was stuck to his forehead; he had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as she slowly tormented him.

"Do you want to?" she asked him, her voice low.

"Yes," he replied, gulping as Happy ran her hand over him once more.

Stopping her, Toby began to kiss her as he ran his hands over her body and cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples, he heard her gasp as he felt the heat radiating from her against his leg.

Moving her so she was leaning against the wall, Toby was almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Running his hand lightly over her centre, he could feel her excitement as their brown eyes connected. Running a finger over her, he heard Happy gasp sharply as her eyes glazed over. Entering her with two fingers, he felt her walls contract as he pleasured her.

Kissing once more, Happy knew that she would need more soon. "Please Toby," she moaned as she ran a hand over him.

Holding her up against the wall, Toby held her tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Looking into her deep brown eyes which were full of need, he slowly entered her, feeling her walls stretch around his shaft. Giving her a few minutes to adjust, he began to slowly thrust inside of her.

"That feels so good," Happy moaned into his ear as he filled her in just the right way.

"It does," he agreed, thrusting into her, going deeper each time.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Toby slowly sucked and lightly bit down on it as he felt Happy start to tighten around him.

"Close?" he asked, noticing the look of ecstasy on her face.

"Yes, so close," she responded, moving to meet him with every thrust, the coolness of the shower wall, cold against her back. "Don't pull out," she added, kissing him quickly.

Thrusting into her as quickly as he could, he looked into her eyes as her walls contracted around him hard and fast as he felt himself explode inside of her, both feeling the wave of ecstasy wash over them together.

Not wanting to move, Toby held onto Happy, the spray of water above them washing all the evidence of their love making away.

"I think we should get clean now," Happy said after a few minutes, feeling herself slowly being placed back on the floor.

"I'll wash your back for you," Toby offered, soaping up the loofah and running it over her back but not before placing a tender kiss on her shoulder blade.


End file.
